


#81 - Lost

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [81]
Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: lost, Klara.  No beta.





	#81 - Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: lost, Klara. No beta.

It was not tough to play Hide and Seek with Hazel. When it was Klara's turn to hide, she folded herself into their clothes locker and waited, looking over the stacks of clothes.

There was no point in keeping some of these outfits. Hazel was much too big for them. Klara pulled the winter coat from the bottom of the stack and pressed it to her cheek. _Barr was so happy when he made this,_ she thought.

The door was flung open. "Grandma, you're found!" crowed Hazel.

"Yes, I am!" said Klara, cheerfully. But something inside cried _No, I'm lost!_


End file.
